The invention relates to a device for mounting an actuating pedal on a vehicle. Generally, a conventional motor vehicle is provided with different actuating pedals, such as for example a brake pedal or a clutch pedal, located in the region of the feet of the driver and emerging in a free space located in front of the driver's seat. Apart from carrying out their function in a consistent and accurate manner, said pedals have to be mounted in the vehicle whilst at the same time respecting certain safety rules, in particular as regards the driver. The invention relates more particularly to a device for mounting an actuating pedal, taking into consideration the safety of the driver in the event of a front impact, for example.
Devices for mounting an actuating pedal in a motor vehicle exist and have already been the subject of patents. For example, the patent EP0965506 may be cited, said patent relating to a device for mounting a pedal, the principle thereof consisting in implementing a shearing device provided to detach the pedal from its support in the case of a partial intrusion of the front end into the passenger compartment, following an impact. More specifically, the pedal is fixed to its support by means of a rotary shaft and the shearing device is secured to a fixed element of the vehicle to cut the two ends of the shaft of the pedal when said support penetrates said passenger compartment under the impact of a collision. By this means, during an accident the path of the pedal, which is initially linked to the support in terms of movement, is halted very early on, thus preventing the legs of the driver being struck in a dangerous manner.